particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
In Marea-Oriensian Left
230,000|Ideology = Ecologism, Feminism, Republicanism, Social Democracy, Oriensianism, Federalism|Political position = Center-Left to Left Wing|Affiliation = |Colour = Seagreen|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Senatus Populi Seluciae|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Seats in the Oriensian Senate|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = |Seats3 = |Website = www.inmaorsi.se|Dissolution = Active|Nation = Selucia|Youth Wing = Iuventus Oriensiana (IUVOR)|Position = Center-Left to Left Wing|politics = Politics of Selucia}} In Marea-Oriensos Sinistram (Luthorian: In Tide - Oriensian Left) is a left-wing party in Oriensos, Selucia, resulting from the merger in 4098 of three labor unions to give support to the newcomer party In Marea to defy Factio Conservative. It is therefore the Oriensian referent of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. Political ideology Despite making less noise than their counterparts in Insularia, the party represents an important fishing ground for votes in the elections, and it is by far the one that maintains a more stable ideology. The party advocates for greater federalism, giving better powers to regional governments, but opposes the independence of the territory as contrary to the policies of the left in a democratic nation. Despite this, the party's leadership is generally aligned with the thinking of the party's leadership in Insularia, both federations being the promoters of the greatest changes in labor and social affairs. History Despite making less noise in the political landscape than In Marea-Insularia Sinistram, the party has consistently produced great electoral results since its inception. Some of its most prominent members are known for having greatly contributed to democratic stability in Selucia, such as Petrus Viator (awarded with the Selucian Golden Medal for his resistance against the fascist dictatorship), Jerzyr Laskaris (one of the longest Head of Government of Selucia, creator of the Regional Name Change Bill and the Auroran Association, and impeller of the scalation of Selucia in the Freedom of Democracy Index), Atia Vinicia Gryllus (also awarded with the Selucian Golden Medal for her management of the 4400 Selucian political crisis), Seia Nerva (longest Head of Government of Selucia, respected politician through all the political spectrum) or Panegyris Priscian (who worked to create the Law on Plebiscites) Party organization Since Aelius Promptus, all regional secretaries have served at least one term as Praetors of Oriensos, with only two of its secretaries missing the position. General Secretaries *''Vincere Collecti'' (4100-4131) *Quintinus Luccius (4131-4138) *Cocus Toutius (4138-4150) *Camilia Trogus (4150-4176) *Regulus Aductus (4176-4218) *Cario Opis (4218-4239) *Aelius Promptus (4239-4254) *Nike Domitia (4254-4273) *Alanus Turius (4273-4301) *Pristina Gallea (4301-4341) *Poshydon Taucratius (4341-4377) *Passilus Volantus (4377-4418) *Plinius Cauco (4418-4456) *Albus Rubio (4456-4490) *Ballio Priscus (4490-4520) *Vestia Atronia (4520-4553) *Chrysalus Nelius (4553-4579) *Fausto Dipoidus (4579-) In Marea-Oriensos Sinistram in national politics *Petrus Viator: Princeps Senatus (4278-4290), Caesar Regens of Selucia (4290-4294 and 4298-4302), Consul of Selucia (4308-4310). 9th Leader of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Jerzyr Laskaris: Caesar Senatus of Selucia (4265-4290). 9th General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Argeo Durio: Princeps Senatus (4303-4305, 4308-4320). *Atia Vinicia Gryllus: Caesar of Selucia (4392-4400). 14th General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Seia Nerva: Minister of Health of Selucia (4441-4445), Caesar Senatus of Selucia (4403-4407, 4411-4419, 4421-4441). 15th General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Irus Moraiti: Princeps Senatus (4491-4507). *Panegyris Priscian: Rector of Selucia (4491-4511). 19th General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. *Ballio Priscus: Minister of Finance of Selucia (4511-4526). 14th Regional Secretary of In Marea-Oriensos Sinistram. Electoral performance Category:Political parties in Selucia